bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE SLASHING OPERA
| releaseUS = December 1, 2009 | isbnUS = 1-4215-2387-6 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE 253. Don't Call Me Niño 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH 256. Infinite Slick 257. The Slashing OperaThis chapter originally appears as "The BirdHunter" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 258. SeeleschneiderThis chapter originally appears as " in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 259. Flicker Flames 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 BLEACH on the BEACH!! | chapterEn = 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE 253. Don't Call Me Niño 254. Leave the Chocolate Here 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH 256. Infinite Slick 257. The Slashing Opera 258. Seeleschneider 259. Flicker Flames 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 | cover = Cirucci Sanderwicci | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Slashing Opera is the twenty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo and his friends knew invading Hueco Mundo wouldn't be easy, but even the lesser Arrancar are pushing them to their limits! Can Ichigo, Uryū and Chad find the inner strength to overcome the first line of attack, or will Orihime be stuck in Hueco Mundo forever?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Abarai Renji # Dondochakka Bilstin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 152: Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai 253. Don't Call Me Niño Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 152: Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 152: Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayel Aporro's Plan 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH Aizen is informed of Ichigo's progress. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Szayel Aporro Granz # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayel Aporro's Plan 256. Infinite Slick Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Pesche Guatiche Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayel Aporro's Plan * Episode 156: Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? 257. The Slashing Opera Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Pesche Guatiche # Cirucci Sanderwicci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 156: Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? 258. Seeleschneider Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Ryūken Ishida (cover) # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Pesche Guatiche Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 157: Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls 259. Flicker Flames Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Pesche Guatiche # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 157: Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 158: Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil BLEACH on the BEACH!! Ichigo and Orihime accompany the Gotei 13 to the beach. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jūshirō Ukitake # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Ikkaku Madarame # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Rangiku Matsumoto # Orihime Inoue # Byakuya Kuchiki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 228: Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!! References Navigation Category:Volumes